


Destined

by fangirls5ever



Series: King of His Heart [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Don't worry, M/M, first fic, this sucks, we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirls5ever/pseuds/fangirls5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Sora have an argument mere days before their wedding. Also angry Riku is angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be bad. It's very entertaining to write that way.

Riku slammed the door as he stormed out of the room. Sora was left behind, sobbing on the floor. 

Where had it all gone wrong? 

They had been discussing whether or not to invite Kairi to their wedding when Riku had gotten angry. 

“There’s no way we’re inviting that bimbo—not after your history with her,” Riku said angrily. 

“What do you mean???” Cried Sora, aghast at Riku’s blatant hostility towards his good friend. 

“You know what I mean,” Riku muttered angrily, as he aggressively scratched Kairi’s name off of the list. “You and her used to be a thing. You thought I didn’t know, thought you could hide the truth from me, but you can’t.” His pen had torn through the paper, leaving an angry streak of ink on the table. 

“Kairi and I never dated???” Sora exclaimed passionately, leaping to his feet. “We’re about to get married, Riku??? This is not the time to be getting jealous and petty???” 

“I AM NOT PETTY,” Riku yelled, getting all up in his grill, angrily. “I KNOW YOU TWO THOUGHT YOU LOVED EACH OTHER.” He was angry now, angrily pacing and glaring at Sora angrily. 

Sora started to tear up. “Do you not trust me??? Kairi and I are merely childhood friends???” 

“STOP LYING TO ME,” Riku shouted angrily. “Sora, if you’re just going to lie to me about these types of things, I’d rather just call off the wedding.” 

Sora burst into tears. “But Riku,” he cried, “we’re destined to be together???” 

Riku glanced back at him as he opened to door. “Maybe we never really were.” 

And he left, angrily.


End file.
